


Day 19- Size Difference

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Day 19- Size Difference

Sighing happily as you leaned back into Myc’s chest, you shut your eyes, allowing yourself to drift off in thought as his arms wrapped around your waist.

“What’re you thinking, darling?” He murmured into your ear after several moments of silence. You shivered, very aware of his ducking down to your height, the breadth of his chest and shoulders, his broad hips and strong thighs… “come now, YN… you’re like an open book,” he teased, nibbling your ear.

You gasped, pushing your bum back into him eagerly, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss his jaw. “Myc…” you whispered, voice catching as you felt his elegant hands with their long fingers inch their way under your top. You bit your lip hard, before blurting out “it turns me on that you’re… bigger than I am. Taller. Broader. And in those suits… gods, it just makes you more imposing and…”

“Go on,” he smirked devilishly.

“And it makes me want… want you to… to fuck me. From behind, leaning over me, covering me with your body, your hands…” your chest rose and fell with your shallow breaths as your face and neck began to heat up. Mycroft smirked, unreadable for a moment before picking you up and slinging you over his shoulder, patting your bum gently as he carried you upstairs.

Settling you on the bed, his eyes roved over your body once, twice, thrice over before he arched his brows. “Strip,” he demanded, and you were more than willing to comply. He laughed gently as you scrambled out of your clothes, removing his at an agonisingly slow pace. You whined with frustration, urging him to come and claim you, but it seemed that Mycroft was taking his time tonight. “Well then, YN,” he said with raised brows. “I believe a part of your fantasy was to have me looming over you. Now was that from the front or from behind?”

“Behind,” you said, already hurrying into position. Mycroft smirked at you and massaged the globes of your arse for a moment before rubbing the tip of his straining cock over your slit. Your breath hitched in anticipation, waiting for that moment when he-

He pushed forward, filling you with his thick cock in one fell swoop, hissing at the familiar feeling of you clenching around him already. Setting a brutal pace, the sound of your skin slapping soon filled the room, mixed with his grunts and your cries. Your toes curled and your elbows trembled, threatening to give out at any point. You sobbed, feeling him lean over you as he planted his hands either side of you, casting a broad shadow over you as his thrusts became ever more animalistic and shallow, massaging your g spot perfectly. Crying out, you reached one hand down to rub at your clit, whining loudly at the combined sensation of his prick and your own fingers.

“Come, YN,” Mycroft groaned in your ear, nipping it harshly before moving to suck a deep bruise on your shoulder. You shuddered, your face falling into the bedsheets, breasts smushed against the duvet as you came, calling his name for all to hear, uncaring of anyone hearing your lover draw the most pleasurable peaks from you. Mycroft let out a shout as his control slipped and he came deep inside you, his outstretched hands reaching for your limp ones on the bed as he regained his composure, before helping you roll over to snuggle into his side, resting your head on his broad chest.


End file.
